Volver
by EverlarkAndAlways
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, está herida. La huellas del Sinsajo le siguen pero ella no quiere. Los recuerdos malos se hacen más profundos y presentes. ¿Vas, vas a volver al árbol con un collar de cuerda para conmigo pender? Post-Sinsajo
1. Capítulo Uno

Disclamer: El mundo de los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son obra de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo los tomé para crear esta historia loca.

* * *

El otro lado de la cama está frío cuando intento buscar a Prim con mi mano. Seguro ha tenido pesadillas en la noche y fue a dormir con mamá. Me levanto y me pongo la cazadora de mi padre. A pesar de los años aun siento su aroma en el, y eso me reconforta un poco.

El distrito doce se caracteriza por ser uno de los más pobres y opacos, pero nunca lo he visto tan silencioso como hoy. Intento concentrarme para oír a los cansados mineros arrastrar los pies en la grava, pero nada. Camino hasta el bosque y cruzo la alambrada. Saco el arco de papá del tronco hueco que uso como escondite.

Deslizo mi mano por la madera tallada. El contacto hace que todo mi cuerpo tome posición de acción en busca de una presa. Quizá un par de ardillas, podría cambiarlas con el panadero por unas galletas para Prim.

Hoy es su primer día de cosecha y quiero que tenga algo bueno que esperar después de todo esto. Se las daré en la cena; con un poco de leche de Lady, la cabra.

Me adentro en el bosque hasta que pierdo de vista a La Veta, decido que es un buen lugar para poner una de las trampas que Gale me enseñó. Me pregunto en dónde estará. Seguro revisando que las fresas estén en buen estado para vendérselas a la hija del alcalde.

Mi primer objetivo es un ciervo que juguetea con unas hojas secas, el sonido que hace lo delata. Se ve demasiado pequeño para estar solo, considero en dejarlo tranquilo y que simplemente me lleve hasta la mamá. Descarto rápidamente esa posibilidad, últimamente no hay tantos animales grandes por aquí. Mucho menos en épocas como esta.

Pongo una flecha y tenso el arco hasta que la cuerda roza parte de mi mejilla. Apunto directo al ojo, de esa manera llegará hasta el cerebro y lo matará rápidamente sin dañar su pelaje, estoy segura que me darán algo bueno por el en el Quemador.

Suelto.

En el preciso instante en que la flecha llega al animal, una ráfaga de pensamientos me devuelve a la realidad.

Prim ha sido seleccionada en los juegos. Prim ha muerto.

Mi mente se llena de todo eso que quería bloquear y dejar atrás. Me alejo del animal lo más que puedo. Verlo desplomarse me recuerda a Rue con una lanza en el cuello; a Marvel, la primera persona que maté de manera intencional.

Camino hasta encontrarme con una cama de musgo, dentro de poco los mosquitos vendrán por el ciervo, pero no importa porque quiero auto compadecerme por un momento y soltar todo lo que tengo guardado.

Por semanas estuve perdida, simplemente me quedaba viendo la nada hasta que Sae venía y cocinaba algo para mí. No tenía ganas de llorar, simplemente olvidar. Hasta hoy, que despierto pensado en una realidad pasada.

Cuando recupero un poco de compostura, cargo al ciervo. Es pequeño pero no haber comido en días y no cazar me está pasando factura. Quiero dejarlo, tengo comida de sobra en casa y ya no hay bocas que llenar como antes.

Recuerdo el bombardeo del distrito y pienso que tal vez podría dárselo a una de las familias. Es sabido que estoy mentalmente desorientara, pero para muchos sigo siendo considerada el Sinsajo.

El símbolo de la rebelión, y ahora, el de la supervivencia. Lo odio. Me gustaría gritarle a todos que fui egoísta. Que nunca quise salvarlos, que nuca quise tomar parte en esto; que si pudiese retroceder el tiempo hubiese huido con Gale y nuestras familias al bosque.

Seco el sudor con mi manga, por cada paso que doy los hombros me pesan más.

Al llegar a la La Veta, diviso un grupo de hombres trabajando entre los escombros. Dejan las palas a un lado cuando les pido ayuda y les entrego el animal que había cazado. Me limito a decir que lo repartan entre ellos y sus familias. Temo por un momento haber hablado de más, por lo que aparto la mirada y les indico cómo despellejar el ciervo.

Es difícil alejarme de ellos sin poder sentirme culpable por las pérdidas de esos hombres. Así que me obligo a seguir mi camino hasta a la Aldea los Vencedores, el único lugar intacto en todo el distrito doce. Para llegar hasta ahí, debo pasar por la zona de los comerciantes. Se ve igual que cuando vine desde el trece; lleno cráneos y paredes de casas destruidas. Pienso en que por primera vez no hay diferencias entre la veta y este lugar. Todo es lo mismo: escombros y esqueletos regados por distintas partes. El fuego era tanto que la piel había desaparecido, simplemente quedaban huesos.

Camino hasta el árbol, ese en donde una niña con el estómago vacío se había apoyado esperando su inevitable muerte, ese donde recibió el pan que le dio la oportunidad de vivir.  
Ahora es un trozo de tronco seco.  
Desde ahí puedo apreciar lo que queda de la panadería. _«Yo los maté»_ , pienso. Por mi culpa murieron los Mellark.

Todo este juego de ser el Sinsajo me ha costado demasiado. Nada regresará a ser igual. Ni el árbol, ni Peeta.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Disclamer: El mundo de los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son obra de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo los tomé para crear esta historia loca.

* * *

—Tienes que comer algo. No puedes estar así—. Si algo valoro de Sae la grasienta es que no me habla mucho, sólo lo necesario. Así que me sorprende escucharla hablar demás —Saliste a cazar hoy —afirma, no pregunta. Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella y asiento. —Ya vas una semana. Es un avance, niña.  
Una semana, estaba cazando por una semana y no lo sabía. Eso explicaba el hecho de encontrar mi arco en el lugar de siempre. La condición de mentalmente desorientada había regresado aunque supongo que nunca se fue.

El distrito va mejorando, ya casi parece un lugar habitable. Estar alejada de todo y de todos me hizo bien; cazo, como y duermo. No me permito recordar cosas tristes a menos que esté Buttercup, el gato feo de mi hermana muerta. El hecho de amar a la misma persona hizo que tengamos una compasión mutua. Dejo que se siente en mi regazo y lloro mientras él emite feos maullidos.

Pasan días, quizá meses, no lo sé, desde que él y yo nos vimos por última vez. Peeta Mellark se caracteriza por darme sentimientos encontrados. Es decir, lo odio un poco por no dejarme tomar la jaula y permitirme una muerte rápida e indolora.  
Incluso cuando estuvo programado para matarme me salvó. Me dio otra oportunidad para vivir. Para vivir de la manera más miserable posible.

Por otro lado, en días como hoy en el que las pesadillas se hacen más intensas, sólo puedo pensar en que lo necesito a mi lado. Para que me calme y me diga que todo estará bien aunque no sea así.

Lo último que supe de él fue cuando vino a casa a plantar las primroses. Un ruido en el jardín hizo que saliera de mis lamentos. Entonces lo vi. Me dirigí hacia él con cierta curiosidad, estaba arrodillado y de espaldas. Cuando por fin sabía lo que intentaba hacer, me enfurecí. Estaba a punto de largarlo y de gritarle todos los improperios con lo que Haymitch hubiese reído y Effie se hubiese escandalizado.  
Eran rosas.  
Me tomó un rato darme cuenta que no eran rosas como las de Snow, modificadas genéticamente.  
—Son Primroses —dijo cuando giró hacia mí y se levantó.  
Primroses, las plantas que llevan el nombre de mi hermana. Había puesto unas cuantas en mi jardín.  
—Volviste—. Lo abracé. Sus brazos ya no eran tan firmes como antes pero me brindaban esa paz que sólo él podía darme.

Me alejé de él y corrí al estudio a botar la rosa de Snow. Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo fui a cazar. Sin imágenes distorsionadas de tributos muertos ni de mis primeros juegos.

Sólo que, al parecer, el efecto duró poco porque ahora que no lo veo he regresado al mundo de la Katniss rota.

A veces no sólo pienso en Prim sino en todos aquellos a los que dejé atrás; a mi equipo, mi escuadrón, mis aliados. Me recuerdo que es gracias a mí que están muertos o que al igual que yo quisieran estarlo porque nunca dejaran de ser piezas de un juego en el que siempre salen perdiendo.

Sus muertes se retratan a la perfección en mis pesadillas. Cinna, Finnick, Boggs... Hay noches en las que despierto llorando porque personas como Haymitch, Johanna o Annie mueren de mil maneras distintas, cada muerte más sangrienta y trágica que la otra.

Quiero odiarlos y decirles cuan imbéciles fueron en arriesgar sus vidas para salvarme a pesar de que llegado un momento, les servía más muerta que viva. Una mártir, como diría Coin. Eligieron a la persona equivocada. Soy egoísta, me retuerzo en mi propia miseria y no me importa si los demás sufren. Hubiese dado lo que fuera a cambio de que ellos protegieran a gente que de verdad lo merecía, gente buena y sin malas intenciones como Prim, Madge, Peeta... incluso Delly.

Gente que a pesar de haber perdido a sus seres queridos siguió adelante, gente a la que todavía le quedaba esperanza.

Me levanto de la cama y doy pasos pequeños hacia la ventana, es el atardecer. El sol se va escondiendo de a pocos hasta lograr el color favorito de Peeta.

Todavía recuerdo esa vez en el centro de tributos. Él practicando sus nudos con mi cabello y yo haciendo una corona de flores.  
—Podría congelar este momento justo aquí y justo ahora y vivir en el para siempre. ¿Me lo permites?

Es esa clase de cosas las que me hacen temer por Peeta, cuando me profesa su amor eterno. Ahora rota y lejos de él puedo decir que habérselo permitido fue un error. Porque al final igual lo olvidó, el chico del pan ya no está.

Sí, ya no es un muto que intenta matarme a toda costa. Pero a veces, a sólo veintiún yardas de él, puedo escuchar cómo destruye todo a su paso. Platos y vidrios rompiéndose, gritos de dolor, mi nombre...

Debo ir a ayudarlo, a protegerlo de Snow. Sé que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí. Pero no puedo.

El miedo me hiela cuando estoy a punto de abrir mi puerta, entonces sólo tomo al gato y me voy a la habitación esperado a que el ruido se apague.

El maullido-quejido de Buttercup me regresa a la realidad, no ha comido desde hace unas horas y espera su ración de viseras de ganso recién cazadas.

Camino junto a él hasta llegar a la cocina, pongo un poco de agua a hervir para mí y saco las tripas.  
—Disfruta tu cena. Estúpido gato.

Después voy a mi habitación y creo que ya es hora de mi dosis de pesadillas así que me hecho a dormir.  
—Quédate conmigo —digo esperando una respuesta, pero las palabras se quedan flotando en el aire.

Un fuerte estruendo me levanta; lo bueno de ser cazadora es que mi oído, con el tiempo, se ha agudizado. Me levanto con rapidez y camino con sigilo como cuando voy por una de mis presas.  
Es la puerta, la han tumbado. Peeta está con uno de sus ataques, tiene las pupilas dilatadas y la vena de la yugular saltando. El miedo me envuelve de nuevo.

Regreso al Distrito 13, a más de mil kilómetros bajo tierra. Esperando por Peeta, esperando un beso suyo. Miro a Finnick correr hacia Annie. Y yo voy por mi chico del pan. Está estirando sus brazos para abrazarme, supongo. Y es cuando posa sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me pierdo.  
Me quedo en un lugar seguro esperando a que todo esto termine.  
Es como si estuviera en mis primeros juegos con Haymitch dándome consejos, diciendo: _«No es momento para esto, Katniss. Haz lo que Peeta hubiera hecho»._


	3. Capítulo Tres - Primera Parte

_Disclamer: El mundo de los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son obra de Suzanne Collins. _

* * *

Doy pasos suaves hasta llegar a Peeta. Puedo escucharlo repetir: _«Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, soy del Distrito 12»_ una y otra vez y otra y otra, hasta el cansancio. Me mira y cierra los ojos tan fuerte que cuando los vuelve a abrir algunas venas están teñidas de un rojo fuerte.

Se aleja un poco y cae al suelo sin dejar de hablar sobre de donde viene y que hizo a lo largo de su vida; tal y como nos enseñó Aurelius a todos los que en algún momento fuimos mentalmente desorientados.

Me siento en el suelo y hago que su cabeza quede en mis rodillas. Él está tan concentrado en lo que dice que casi ni nota lo que estoy haciendo. Un poco más consiente y hubiera pedido que me aleje.

—Shhh, shhh. Ya pasó. No es real, Peeta. —le susurro mientras acaricio su cabello, como cuando Prim tenía pesadillas. —No es real...

Verlo así hace que mi odio por la guerra y los juegos aumente; esto nunca acabará, no hay esa esperanza de la que todos hablan.

—Lo lamento tanto, Katniss— es lo primero que dice al acabar su episodio. Sus ojos ya no están negros y vuelven a ser azules. Esos que siempre me traen un poco de tranquilidad.

Ahora que está mejor, quiero se egoísta y echarle en cara el por qué no me visitó más desde que llegó, lo estuve esperando tantas veces. Pude ayudarlo en este proceso. Nada de esto hubiese pasado si estuviese conmigo como me lo prometió.

Pienso en que yo pude ir a verle. Lo cierto es que la cobardía me ganó y elegí el camino de los lamentos.

Así que me callo.

—Ya...

—No, en serio.

Me siento algo incomoda al tenerlo tan cerca, me remuevo un poco y Peeta se levanta. Estrecha su mano hacia mí y la tomo.

—Gracias —digo.

—Por nada, preciosa —responde imitando a nuestro mentor. El viejo Peeta está de nuevo y ya no quiero perderlo.

—Modales... Se toca la puerta antes de entrar —hago como Effie con el mismo raro acento del Capitolio.

Lo que fue un inocente chiste de mi parte hizo que Peeta se tense de nuevo.

—No sé... Qué me pasó. Recuerdo pequeñas cosas; yo saliendo de la casa de Haymitch, tus gritos... el ataque. Todo se volvió más confuso después.

—Ya sabes. A veces grito pero sólo son las pesadillas. —Entonces fue mi culpa, pienso— siempre vuelven. Nunca se van —susurro.

—Te entiendo, yo también las tengo. Más ahora que ya no pinto, no tanto como antes al menos.

—¿Por qué? —se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy ocupando mi tiempo en reconstruir la panadería. Sae me ha dicho que ya estas saliendo a cazar.

Genial, habla con Sae y Haymitch pero no conmigo. ¿Quién sigue? ¿Gale?

—Sí, pero no es algo que no te deje dormir, ¿cierto? —le suelto bruscamente— No me buscaste.

—Katniss yo volví por ti.

—Desde que llagaste, sólo una vez me viste.

—Sí y me abrazaste y luego te alejaste de mí. Creí que necesitabas un tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

—Casi seis meses para asimilar las cosas. Gracias por tu empatía. —No quería molestarlo y mucho menos que él me guerra así, sabía que él no era el culpable pero había guardado esto por tanto tiempo que simplemente salió. Tomo la casaca de mi padre, el arco y el caraj. Y hago lo que siempre hago con no puedo con algo: me voy al bosque. Esta vez dejando atrás a Peeta gritando mi nombre.

Las estrellas brillan con cierta intensidad, las sinsajos duermen, el bosque parece vacío si no fuera por el sonido de los grillos. Me trepo a un árbol y me quedo sobre una de sus ramas. Peeta es capaz de buscarme aquí pero no tiene la agilidad suficiente para trepar como yo.

Una vez tranquila, pienso en qué hice mal. Lo dejé solo después de un ataque; si algo pasa no me lo perdonaría. Está Haymitch pero ahora que tiene toda la libertad de emborracharse hasta los huesos ya no es tan consiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Las secuelas de la guerra le han afectado tanto como a mí, tanto como a todos los que sobrevivimos y perdimos algo.

—Katniss.

—¿Qué quieres?

—El chico amoroso me dijo lo que pasó.

—Largo de aquí Haymitch. —Estoy como a cuatro metros sobre él pero el aroma a licor es tan fuerte que lo puedo sentir. Casi como un zorrillo.

—¿Así le hablas a tu mentor, preciosa? —No me importa, estoy enfada con él por apoyar a Peeta y más porque no es Peeta quien vino por mí.

—Déjame.

—¿Acaba de terminar una guerra y ya regresaste a tus problemas del corazón? —casi sonó a lo que me dijo en el Capitolio aquel día de la ejecución, sólo que esta vez no siento que lo diga de verdad sino para provocarme.

—¿Y tú a tus problemas con la bebida?

—Golpe bajo, preciosa. Pero vamos, no es lo mejor que tienes. —reconoce mientras se encoge de hombros— ¿Quieres que me vaya? Bien, pero eso no te ayudará a acercarte al chico.

De hecho quiero huir de él, pienso. No quiero acercarme, al menos no por ahora. Sé que mi necesidad por tenerlo a mi lado cuidándonos mutuamente sucumbirá en algún momento pero espero que sea cuando esté enamorado de otra mujer o cuando decida que lo mejor es olvidarme.

Desde que se anunció el Vasallaje mi idea era que él viviera, en un mundo sin juegos y donde sus hijos crecieran felices. Ahora que ya terminó todo, el temor sigue, el solo pensar que un día despierte y un nuevo presidente Snow esté dando la bienvenida a nuevos tributos me escarapela piel.

Él me sigue amando, a pesar de todo lo sigue haciendo, por eso tengo miedo que un día me pida algo que no pueda darle; como niños. La conexión y gratitud con el chico del pan nunca se rompe pero aún hay cosas que ni la pequeña paz que hay ahora me hará cambiar de parecer.

No quiero limitarlo, no quiero que me vea y tenga uno de sus ataques y se sienta culpable por intentar matarme. Quiero demostrarle esa misma devoción que él me muestra a mí. Es sólo que a veces toda esa promesa del amor eterno me abruma y prefiero caminar por zonas seguras como el enfado y la testarudez.

Estuve dispuesta a amarlo tras su llegada al Trece pero me lo arrebataron, sigo herida, aun no estoy dispuesta a abrir mi corazón para que luego me lo quiten todo como lo hicieron con mi familia.

Y no espero que me entienda, ni él ni Haymitch.

Así que no le respondo y me quedo callada ante sus provocaciones. —Vamos preciosa. Está bien, no hables con Peeta o conmigo pero baja ya de ese árbol que esta vez no hay una cuerda que te mantenga viva mientras duermes.

Realmente la idea era irme a la pequeña casita junto al lago, aquella que mi padre arregló y formó uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

Inevitablemente pienso en Gale y en el beso que me dio en ese lugar, así que todo se desmorona. Busco en mi corazón una razón para odiarlo por ello y por todo lo demás. Pero no. Sólo hay vacío y tranquilidad al saber que está lejos y que no lo volveré a ver. Juntos no somos buenos, eso está claro.

Decido que está bien hacerle caso, estoy algo débil como para resistir una noche en el exterior y como para resistir otra conversación con Haymitch.

Bajo con agilidad y al final hago un salto haciendo que pierda la estabilidad en tierra firme.

—Cuidado preciosa, no queremos que nuestro Sinsajo termine más herido.

Regresamos en silencio considero que en momentos como este es lo mejor. No quiero hablar lo que pasó, estoy segura que Haymitch lo sabe todo con lujo de detalle, es innecesario que Peeta se lo haya contado, sólo había que prestar atención a nuestros gritos.

Cuando llego a casa veo la puerta forzada y cosas regadas por el suelo, sólo que Peeta ya no está. Entro con cautela como prevenida para un nuevo ataque.

—Bueno preciosa, yo te dejo aquí. Sana y salva. —me río porque sé que está bromeando. Somos vencedores, no hay posibilidad de estar sanos y salvos.

—Está bien —respondo.

—Y habla con el muchacho, lo necesitas a él—. Sabe que me hiere pero no le importa, quisiera darle una fuerte bofetada pero me limito a decir lo que espero de él en estos momentos: —Largo.

Atravieso la sala sin importar que la puerta quede media abierta y subo por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, necesito alejarme lo más pronto posible de Haymitch.

Pasan unas horas en las que finjo dormir cuando en realidad estoy pensando en lo dura que fui con Peeta o en lo duro que fue conmigo. Y lo que más me enfada de todo esto es que, probablemente, si no tenía uno de sus ataques no me hubiese venido a ver. Bueno, eso algo, creo.


	4. Capítulo Tres - Segunda Parte

_Disclamer: El mundo de los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son obra de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

Y sé que no he dormido cuando escucho el sonido de las aves y el sol me da en la cara. Sin duda es mejor que tener pesadillas pero pensar también me lastima de una manera en la que ya no sé qué opción es peor.

Me adentro a la bañera y presiono botones al azar. Supuestamente es un poco menos complicado que los que hay en el Capitolio pero para mí es igual de complejo.

Dejo que el agua se lleve todos los recuerdos y malos sueños al menos sólo por un momento. Cuando salgo, la alfombra suelta una pequeña corriente que hace a mi cabello secarse al instante.

Me cubro con la toalla y voy a mi habitación para ponerme algo de ropa. Sólo ver lo que hay me lleva a Cinna, todo fue elegido por él mismo, antes no me hubiese importado lo más mínimo un montón de trapos pero ahora me afecta. Elijo unos pantalones algo ajustados pero que no impiden mi flexibilidad a la hora de moverme, un polo verde opaco y las botas de caza. Al final, me pongo encima una chompa porque hace algo de frío.

En la cocina, se encuentra una cesta con bollos de queso. Mis favoritos, pienso. Aún están calientes y emanan un aroma que distingue por la mano de quién fueron hechos. Peeta.

Fijo mi mirada en la de entrada de la casa. Él está cambiando la cerradura de la puerta. Tira unos de los seguros al suelo, ahora algo arqueado por el forcejo de anoche.

—No podía dejar así las cosas. —No estaba segura a qué se refería exactamente, si a la puerta o a nuestra forma de tratarnos.

Yo asiento y doy por hecho que no importa si me habla de una u otra cosa. —Iré al bosque.

Se levanta rápidamente del suelo en donde se había acomodado y me toma de un brazo. —Tenemos que hablar, Katniss —es la forma decidida en la que dice lo que me impacta. Es como cuando habló de Rue, o en realidad, de cualquier tema al público. Con ese poder de convencimiento que no te hace pensar y sólo te hace tomar por correctas sus palabras.

—Está bien. Pero no ahora.

Antes que pueda contradecirme, me suelto de su agarre y me voy a cazar algo.

 _Estas alargado las cosas_ , me digo mentalmente. Es cierto, lo sé perfectamente. No quiero escuchar qué tiene para decirme. Quizá que con lo sucedido anoche quiera irse a otro distrito con tal protegerme y estar lejos de mí. Yo no podría negarle eso. No quiero prometer algo que no pueda darle y tampoco me siento preparada para perdonarlo por abandonarme hace unos meses.

Me quedo horas de horas, sin tomarle importancia al inesperado e intenso sol de hoy para ser primavera. No afectaba demasiado porque venía acompañado de una suave ventisca.

Camino a pasitos lentos para no tener ir a verle. Cazo unos cuantos pájaros y veo que hay tres conejos en las trampas. Me doy cuenta que poco a poco los animales vuelven a su hogar. Debido al bombardeo casi todo parecía haberse extinguido. Pero quiero creer que ellos son más listos que eso.

Al ver que hace frío y ya está atardeciendo, me preparo para lo inevitable y regreso a casa. Otra vez a pasos cortos. Hago lo de siempre, encuentro a alguien del distrito y le entrego la caza de hoy. Dos conejos y medio junto a las aves.

—Gracias. Lo compartiré con otras familias. —Asiento la cabeza como aprobación y despedida. Sería bueno que prolongue un poco la conversación pero qué sentido tiene.

Mientras camino organizo mis ideas y lo que diré. Creo que _«No te quiero cerca, sólo vete»_ es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Lo repito varias veces como ensayando para una nueva propo. Cuando ya estoy por llegar me convenzo de que suena casi a lo que de verdad debemos de hacer, suena adecuado.

—Ya es tarde. Estaba preocupado —lo susurra, como temiendo una respuesta cortante.

—Estoy bien. —Eso no le calma. Lo sé.

No me sorprende que lo primero que vea al entrar a casa sea a Peeta. Es seguro que creyó que si él no estaba aquí para cuando llegara, yo no permitirá otra conversación entre nosotros y simplemente le hubiese tirado la puerta en la cara.

Llego a la cocina y dejo medio conejo en el congelador para más tarde.

—Le dije a Sae que yo cocinaré hoy. —Me sorprendo al verlo en el umbral de la puerta. En ningún momento escuché sus pasos al seguirme. Algo extraño considerando su pierna ortopédica. Incluso en nuestros primeros juegos me exasperaba lo ruidoso que era.

Lo analizo un poco. Ha cambiado, ya no es _"el chico"_ del pan. Se ve más adulto. La guerra, el secuestro y las muertes le han aumentado unos años y le han dejado marcas en el cuerpo.

La onda rubia que caía sobre uno de sus ojos ya no está. Hasta tiene los hombros más anchos a causa del reciente trabajo en la panadería.

Quiero detenerme pero no puedo, por cada segundo que pasa encuentro algo nuevo en Peeta. Extraño al otro muchacho. Este me hace recordar que yo también no soy la misma. Que la guerra me ha pasado factura.

No le digo algo respecto sobre Sae y fijo mi mirada en otra parte. Cae justo en el canasto de bollos de queso que me dejó en la mañana. Están fríos y me siento apenada porque Peeta los hizo para mí. Así que inevitablemente inclino la cabeza para ocultar la culpa.

Me dejo caer en una silla y él me imita dejando la mesa entre nosotros.

—Lo he pensado y creo que es lo mejor. No te...

—¿Lo mejor para quién? —me interrumpe— He oído cómo gritas en las noches a causa de las pesadillas. No puedes estar sola todo tiempo Katniss. Si regresé ahora es porque antes no era el momento indicado. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro para sobrevivir.

—Yo... no puedo darte lo que quieres.

—No sabes que quiero —lo dice tan tranquilo que no puedo evitar irritarme.

—Quizá no ahora, pero sí es lo que quieres a largo plazo. Una familia, hijos... Lo que de verdad mereces.

—Haymitch, Effie y tú son mi familia ahora. Las pinturas, todo lo he destruido porque los juegos y la guerra son lo único que retrato. A veces, ya muy pocas, no sé si pasó en verdad o no. Y necesito... necesito a alguien que me entienda. No te pido que seamos novios o algo así. Por ahora sólo—lo piensa un poco—... _Aliados_.

—De todas las palabras que nos definen elegiste la que menos te gusta.

—Es mejor que ser desconocidos.

No es un título grande y creo que puedo aceptarlo. La habitación se queda en silencio por un largo tiempo, realmente no sé en qué pensar o qué excusas ponerle.

—Lo entiendo. —Se levanta al no tener una respuesta de mi parte. Sigue manteniéndose tranquilo. Veo cómo se va pero no le detengo, algo más fuerte que yo me impide avanzar y decirle lo que realmente quiero.

Está a punto de salir. Dejar las cosas de esta manera no sería lo correcto, pienso. Entonces por fin me atrevo a decir su nombre:

—Peeta.

Siento que a partir de ahora tengo algo más de valor así que antes que se acabe ese regalo camino hasta llegar a él. Me ha escuchado, lo sé. Por eso detiene en el preciso instante en que abre la puerta. Desde ahí el sol de la mañana está oculto por grandes nubes que dejan caer grandes gotas de lluvia que mojan algo de su cabello.

El silencio regresa a mí. De nuevo soy la niña que muere de hambre junto a un árbol. De nuevo él es un niño que me da algo más que pan; me da esperanza.

Me deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el piso junto a la puerta, abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos.

Recuerdo cuando vi el primer Diente de León de primavera después de haber pasado hambre y cómo las cosas mejoraron desde ahí. La lluvia representa algo parecido sólo que esta vez no hay que esperar un nuevo amanecer porque el sol y su calidez se mantienen firme a la tormenta. Igual que Peeta conmigo.

Al comienzo, puedo ver la duda en sus ojos. No sabe por qué estoy haciendo esto, pero se queda acompañándome. Tímidamente se sienta frente a mí. No dice algo sólo mira la lluvia. Como pensando en sus propias cosas. Quizá cuestionándose, igual que yo, si realmente mereció la pena vivir todo lo que vivimos para llegar a este punto.

Pienso en que la palabra aliados suena algo tonto para nuestra relación. Somos amigos, quizá algo más.

Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios porque otra vez lo veo como el chico del pan, el muchacho que arriesgó su vida para salvarme. El muchacho por él que yo arriesgué mi propia vida.

 _Aliados_ definitivamente no es suficiente.

Entonces decido que otra vez puedo confiar en él.

* * *

Lo he vuelto a subir porque había unas correcciones que hacer.

Sé que me demoro mucho en subir capítulos pero pienso llegar hasta el final con esta historia :'v

Ya son nueve los que me leen ¡Yeee!


End file.
